Return of Friends
by TwilightMoon179
Summary: this story takes place in the 3rd year of harry which is the POA its the story about how two people escaped not just sirius but James Potters twin Jamie read for more info.. RL/OC story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THAT STUFF. only my character Jamie (:

12 years in this prison...I'm suprised i didn't lose my mind.. but what kept me from madness is knowing i was innocent peter killed all them muggles...and my twin brother james... and lily... and poor harry left a orphan... what kind of aunt am i getting stuck in azkaban leaving him to be tortued.. me and sirius are innocent of course we got stuck rotting in this god forsaken place..

_a hour later..._

a black dog comes running towards my cell and transforms back to his human form.

"Hurry up transform and lets go i found peter!" he transformed back to padfoot. and i changed along with him my animagus form was a white wolf.

I quickly slipped through my cell bars and ran full speed we got to the end of the building and jumped out a window in the aurors office into the water. luckily the aurors were doing there check ups at the ministry at this time leaving few aurors around. and the demeters didnt seem to notice us in our animagus forms. For once we were FREE. now its time to get revenge on the traitor.

_Elsewhere..._

The Dursley family of number four, Privet Drive, was the reason that  
Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and  
their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives. They were  
Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. Harry's  
dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never  
mentioned under the Dursleys' roof For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle  
Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible,  
they would be able to squash the magic out of him. To their fury, they  
had been unsuccessful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding  
out that Harry had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was to lock  
away Harry's spellbooks, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of  
the summer break, and forbid him to talk to the neighbors.

This separation from his spellbooks had been a real problem for Harry,  
because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work.  
One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was  
for Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, who would be  
delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month. Harry  
had therefore seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. While  
Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front  
garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so  
that the rest of the street would notice it too), Harry had crept  
downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs, grabbed  
some of his books, and hidden them in his bedroom. As long as he didn't  
leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursleys need never know that he  
was studying magic by night.

Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at  
the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with him, all  
because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week  
into the school vacation.

Ron Weasley, who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, came from  
a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry  
didn't, but had never used a telephone before. Most unluckily, it had  
been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call.

"Vernon Dursley speaking."

Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard  
Ron's voice answer.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I -- WANT -- TO -- TALK -- TO -- HARRY  
-- POTTER!"

Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver  
a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled  
fury and alarm.

"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE  
YOU?"

"RON -- WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were  
speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M -- A -- FRIEND --  
OF -- HARRY'S -- FROM -- SCHOOL --"

Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to Harry, who was rooted to  
the spot.

"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at  
arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT  
SCHOOL YOURE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR  
MY FAMILY!"

And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a  
poisonous spider.

The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever.

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE -- PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Uncle  
Vernon had roared, spraying Harry with spit.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he  
hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione  
Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had  
warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the  
cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well  
how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to  
say that she went to Hogwarts.

So Harry had had no word from any of his wizarding friends for five long  
weeks, and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last  
one. There was just one very small improvement -- after swearing that he  
wouldn't use her to send letters to any of his friends, Harry had been  
allowed to let his owl, Hedwig, out at night. Uncle Vernon had given in  
because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the  
time.

Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third,  
which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on  
Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right  
over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs.

Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once -- his name was Errol, and  
he belonged to the Weasley family. Harry dashed to the bed, untied the  
cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol  
to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of  
thanks, and began to gulp some water.

Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy  
female, was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked  
extremely pleased with herself. She gave Harry an affectionate nip with  
her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join  
Errol.

Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew  
at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package,  
it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Harry relieved  
this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched  
its wings, and took off through the window into the night.

Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the  
brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold, and his first  
ever birthday card. Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope.  
Two pieces of paper fell out -- a letter and a newspaper clipping.

The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily  
Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving.  
Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:

MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the  
Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon  
Draw.

A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the  
gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as  
a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the  
start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley  
children currently attend.

Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face  
as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in  
front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tail, balding Mr.  
Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white  
picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of  
the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on  
his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.

Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold  
more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor. He picked  
up Ron's letter and unfolded it.

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday!

Look, I' really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles  
didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't  
have shouted.

It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you  
wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant  
skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and  
stuff.

I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred  
galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a  
new wand for next year.

Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had  
snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to  
Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.

We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to  
London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you  
there?

Don't let the Muggles get you down!

Try and come to London,

Ron

P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.

Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and  
final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. He had pinned his  
Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his  
horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.

Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked  
like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron  
beneath it.

Harry -- this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy  
around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold  
for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at  
dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles  
in his soup.

Bye --

Ron

Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood  
quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his  
clock. He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the  
parcel Hedwig had brought.

Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter,  
this time from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I  
do hope you're all right.

I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going  
to send this to you -- what if they'd opened it at customs? -- but then  
Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for  
your birthday for a change. I bought your present by owl-order; there  
was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it  
delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding  
world), Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet  
he's learning loads. I'm really jealous -- the ancient Egyptian wizards  
were fascinating.

There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've  
rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things  
I've found out, I hope it's not too long -- it's two rolls of parchment  
more than Professor Binns asked for.

Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays.  
Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope  
you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September  
first!

Love from Hermione

P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased Ron  
doesn't seem too happy about it

Harry laughed as he put Herrmone's letter aside and picked up her  
present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a  
large book full of very difficult spells -- but it wasn't. His heart  
gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black  
leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick  
Servicing Kit.

"Wow, Hermione!" Harry whispered, unzipping the case to look inside.

There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair  
of gleaming silver Tall-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on  
your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself  
Broomcare.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IF I DID I'D BE RICH

the next morning.

harry went downstairs.

Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd  
better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."

Harry, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Broomstick Servicing  
Kit, was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump.

"Aunt Marge?" he blurted out. "Sh -- she's not coming here, is she?"

Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, 11 and while we're  
on the subject" -- he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry -- "we  
need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."

Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Harry  
being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favorite form of  
entertainment.

"Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your  
head when you're talking to Marge."

"All right," said Harry bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me.

"Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's  
reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't  
want any -- any funny stuff while she's here.

You behave yourself, got me?"

"I will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his  
great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St. Brutus's Secure  
Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"What?" Harry yelled.

"And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble, spat  
Uncle Vernon.

later that evening aunt marge came and harry "accidently blew her up" and left the house and now is running away/..

"ugh i cant stand living there in that house anymore im glad im gone from there and im sure they are to!" he made his way and sat down on the curb in front of a playground a few blocks away from the dursleys. he looked across the street at met the eyes of a black dog and amber colored eyes of a white wolf. why in the hell would a wolf be doing here in town with a dog?

all of a sudden a bus pulls up taking his attention away from the animals

when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which  
had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled  
The Knight Bus. a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and  
began to speak loudly to the night.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch  
or wizard. just stick out your wand hand, step on board) and we can take  
you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be  
your conductor this eve --"

The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of "Harry, who  
was still sitting on the ground. Harry snatched up his wand again and  
scrambled to his feet. Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a  
few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large,  
protruding ears and quite a few pimples.

he made his way to the leaky cauldren.

Tom lead him upstairs to the room where the Minister of Magic was.

"ahh hello Harry not very smart of you to run away with two murderous lunatics on the loose"

"i didnt know there was any on the loose sir. im not in trouble for using underage magic am i?"

"ah harry i'm not going to throw you in azkaban for blowing up your aunt plus its already been taken care of by the ministry so no harm done. I took the time to order your school books since you were on your way. now hurry up now head to bed and dont go roaming anywhere wouldnt want you getting hurt now. Tom lead him to his room"

he went to his room.

in a cave in the mountains..

"wow he looks exactly like james.."

"yeah he does looks like we gave him a little fright though we'll have to make our way close to hogwarts it looks like one of the weasley twins have peter so im sure he'll be attending there"

"I cant believe he faked his own death and betrayed them! ughh how are we going to do this padfoot.."

"ahh Jamie darling theres always a way. we'll figure it out in time I wish we were there to raise harry... i doubt james and lily are happy we got ourselves thrown in azkaban.."

"hopefully... i wonder what harry was doing running away anyway?"

"guess we'll never know until we get to know him aint?"

"true but how would we even get near him... we'll just have to prove our innocents see our pictures in the daily prophet? Potter and Black! aha we look like a bunch of loonys if you ask me...harry must hate me.. i wonder if he even knows im his aunt guess he'll figure it out now since were all over the news.."

"never know.. guess its just us two for now im sure mooney just wouldnt take us in knowing him he'll need proof that peters still alive."

"yeah well lets as close to hogwarts as we can for now im going to take a nap best if you find us some food padfoot" i layed myself down on the cold ground and drifted off into a half way decent sleep..

Leaky Cauldren

Harry was walking downstairs and met up with the weasleys Ron was busy showing him a picture and then Arthur Weasley pulled him aside. and opened up the daily prophet.

BLACK AND POTTER ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN

"Harry i know i shouldnt be telling you this but you need to be extra careful. We believe they escaped to finish what they started when they sold your mother and father to you-know-who we believe there after you Harry so i want you to be extra careful this year do you understand?"

"yeah but how does that woman have the same last name as me..?"

"That is not for me to say Harry you'll find out in time.. but i wouldnt worry about it shes nothing but a murderous lunatic. don't tell anyone i told you any of this.. i just thought it would be best if you knew about it to watch yourself."

"alright..thank you Mr. Weasley... i appreciate you looking after me. I'm just going to head to bed.." how did this woman have the same last name as me? are we related? im going to have to tell ron and hermione about this tomorrow when were on the train when no ones around.

on the train.

Just like the years before running through platform 9 3/4 to the hogwarts express. Me Hermione and Ron walked through the compartments and finally found one but had someone in it.

"whos that?" Ron blurted out.

"Its Professor R.J. Lupin" Hermione said

"how in the bloody hell do you know that are you physic or something?!"

"No Ronald its common sense look at the suitcase! i guess we'll just have to sit in here all the compartments are filled other than this one."

"Well good i have to talk to yous about something then do you think hes asleep" harry said looking towards the professor.

"Yes i think so." harry shut the compartment door and told them about it.

a little while later the train stopped and the lights went out and everything froze..

"Do you think were here yet?" Ron asked nervously.

"no... something must be wrong its so cold.. it feels like alll the happyness has gone away.."

the door opened a cloaked figure came in and started to preform the dementors kiss. the professor stood up from his sleeping state and yelled..

"SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMIE POTTER ARE NOT HIDING IN HERE NOT OFF WITH YOU! _Expecto Patronum !"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or any of that stuff or else id be rich_

_btw talking in thoughts. from the wolf to Jamie will be..._

_**the wolf. **__Jamie. _

_somewhere out in the mountains_

I wonder where that idiot went to. probably got himself caught knowing him.. hes such a idiot.. i wonder what harry thinks of his aunt and godfather being escapes from azkaban...

who knows though i hope he brings them potions back soon having all these cuts and bite marks are horrible..

i wonder how mooney survives full moon anymore..

heck they probably found a cure by now to help him out with his "furry little problem" as james called it. not a day goes by i dont miss him...

so many thoughts racing through my head i quick turned my head noticed Padfoot came back with a bunch of stuff.

"Well look who decided to come back..did you bring any food? any potions?"

"yeah but there isn't much food but we should be able to live by it. its not much maybe once we can prove were innocent maybe we can have a decent meal.."

_**you can always eat him.. **_

_No! i can't do that hes my friend and your not going to control me.. you only control me on full moon.._

_**ahh but you could be wrong he looks so delicious doesn't he? just imagine he'd make a good meal after barely eating anything in azkaban or eating garbage or rats like you are now**_

"NOOO ILL NEVER EAT HIM!" i screamed. Sirius just looked at me like i was mad.

"what in the bloody hell are you talking about jamie i'm really starting to believe your mad did azkaban really affect you that bad? or...its the wolf again isn't it? dont let him take over..here take some food you'll need it more then me since full moon just past a few days ago.." he handed over some stew he stole from what im guessing somewhere in the town near by.

"thanks.. i'm so sorry i better just sleep.. we need to make our way to the school to get that rat we should just hide out in the forbidden forest for a while and then when its full moon we should go to the shrieking shack... maybe we can watch harry from far away and figure out what hes like.."

i laid back down curled myself in a ball next to Sirius since it was getting rather cold since it was a week away from Halloween my brother and lilys death day... how wonderful... we used to always celebrate halloween it was James favorite holiday.. but i guess his favorite holiday turned out to be his last day...a tear slide down my cheek the first time i cried myself to sleep in 12 years..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVING HARRY POTTER! just the character Jamie (:

Chapter 5 Bringing back the what?

"HEY! wake up wake up! guess what i found in a shop in Knocturn alley i decided to go there when you where sleepin!" he had a big grin on his face wonder what hes up to now?

"What did you find Padfoot..?"

"Well its a book."

"that isnt helping much is it let me see it!"

"hmmm say please wolfy."

Let out a low growl "UGH fine please _Padfoot_"

"Ah why certainly Ms Potter i have a plan." he threw the book over title: Potions of the Dark Arts

"Why a dark arts book on potions?"

"Well i think we should try and bring Lily and James back it might take a while but your good at potions. so we might as well try it! and you need blood for each of them i read it in there you have James blood so you can do that part and if it works we can get Harry to bring back Lily once james is with us we'll be free!"

"Honestly Padfoot i think this is the looniest idea i ever heard of... but what the hell were murderous lunatics eh?" a wide grin spread across my face.

"Aye we are Potter. i got some of the ingredients in the shop so lets get to work.."

--

Meanwhile

--

Harry wakes up laying on the floor of the train compartment.

"Ahh i see your up. here eat this it will help you feel better i need to go speak with the driver before we arrive at the school."

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Did you hear the woman screaming?"

"No Harry. Dementors are horrible creatures they bring your worst memories back when they are near. now eat you'll feel better."

After he left harry decided to speak to hermione and ron.

"Do you think it was my mom that i heard..?"

"It could of been but you were only a baby when it happened to think you could still hear that?"

"Who knows... anythings possible anymore..."

They arrived at Hogwarts a little while after.

At the Great Hall the sorting hat ceremony went on and the yearly speech was told. Dementors were going to be around the castle because of that Sirius Black and Jamie Potter. Nobody still will tell me them.. maybe ill find out one day.

Back in the Mountains

Its been about 3 weeks since they made the potion and the brewing is still in progress.

"Well Padfoot old pal tomorrow this potion should be done and my blood needs to be added... i hope this works and dont end up bringing him back as a zombie or something"

"Well we can always hope imagine having them back and then one day maybe we can all live happy like we used to.." he said taking another swig of his firewhiskey.

"Well im going to bed padfoot watch the potion and please dont do anything stupid..." i laid down and made my cloak into a ball so it was like a pillow even though in a cave it was comfy compared to azkaban.

The Next Day...

"Oi! wake up wolfy!" shaking her

"Fine padfoot... i guess its time to add to the potion huh?"

"Of course... hurry up lets hope this work..." I got the dagger off of Sirius and cut the palm of my hand and let the blood drip into the potion...

BOOM

A force sent me and Sirius back into the cave walls knocked unconcious.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INVOLVING HARRY POTTER! just the character Jamie (:_**

**_Chapter 6: Old Friend!_**

"Hey! Padfoot! Sissy Wake up!!" James Potter was now back in action P. "Ugh James not yet..." I suddenly was wide awake. "JAMES!! I DIDNT THINK IT WOULD WORK!!" i jumped at him wrapping and arms around him crying.

"Oh its okay sissy im here now... dont cry...and why the hell are you two in prison suits and smell like rotten eggs?"

"Well we kind of escaped azkaban... to go after peter for selling you and lily out to voldemort..." i told him the whole story how we saw in the paper the weasley rat of one of the boys had one finger missing and it looks exactly like his animagus form. and finally Sirius pulled out the news article and showed him it.

"Well its nice to have you back Prongs but we have to make our way back towards Hogwarts gotta watch over Harry and try to find the traitor. Can ya still change into a stag?" Sirius looked at him with a grin.

"Oh of course i can Padfoot but i guess i'm going to have to hide out with yous for a while i presume?"

"Only if you want to James. if were caught were definately getting the dementors kiss. or maybe if you go to hogwarts to Dumbledore and explain everything to him he'll try and help us.."

"Hmm maybe i think i might just try that but what do ya say we go for a run?"

"Oh of course dear brother"

"Yeah best find a river to throw you two dungbombs in" I smacked him in the side of the head.

"You listen to me James Potter! we just brought you back and your gonna insult us how are hygiene is?! not our faults we were locked in azkaban..."

"Well technically wolfy it is.."

"Shut up Sirius lets go.."

the trio of marauders were off then on there way towards hogwarts...

Later in the evening they arrived in the Forbidden Forest.

James decided to speak first "Well... i guess i should go up to the castle and speak to Albus huh?"

"Yeah but i'm coming with you afterall i'm your sister" transformed into the white wolf.

"Well lets go then Padfoot if we aren't back for you then.. just hang on tight.."

"Alright Prongs.. i hope Dumbledore believes us heres the book by the way... wouldn't want any dark wizards getting ahold of it.. even though i found it in Knockturn alley..." the hugged briefly and the twins were off to hogwarts.. they walked through the school grounds luckily it was dark outside so the students weren't wandering around and of course they run into no other then Filch...

"Harry Potter it seems i finally caught you...Look who we have here Mrs Norris the Famous Harry Potter and his pet wolf... Now come on onto dumbledore with you! your going to be in so much trouble.." he kept laughing the old creep he was. thought he caught Harry? well harry does look identical to james... it appears there caretaker is pretty stupid..

"uhh yeah you caught me... lets go to the headmaster then.."

we followed along i stayed in my animagus form i smelt a familiar scent in the air as we walked by the DADA room.. it couldnt be Remus could it?

Filch approached the gargoyle statue and said "Chocolate Frogs"

"Come on now Potter wouldnt want the headmaster waiting for your punishment..."

We walked up the stairs and entered the headmasters room.

Filch told him he caught Potter and his new pet roaming around after curphew. Dumbledore looked quite amused.

"Well that will be all Filch i think you have more duties to attend to." He said with a smued look on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Filch exited the room muttering under his breath about the students.

"Albus... its me James Potter.. i dont know if you believe me or not but heres the book.. some old friends decided to help bring me back..." he handed the book to dumbledore.

"Well your the last person i thought i would ever see again standing infront of me.. Harry looks just like you. but its amazing now who might i ask is the wolf?"

"Its ummm..."

I decided to transform back what the hell who cares im already wanted for murders i didnt commit might as well get caught doing some kind of crime.

"Well what a suprise Ms. Potter i do believe your a wanted criminal. amazing how you have become animagus"

"Sorry Albus but i didnt kill peter or them muggles.." i continue to explain to him about how me Sirius and James know Peters somewhere in Hogwarts.. and all of that and how we brought James back to life.. and left out the part were we were going to try and bring Lily back.

"Ahh. i do believe there is truth in your words Ms Potter but how am i going to explain to the Ministry without proof of peter that you and Sirius are innocent i'll find a way don't worry. I'm sure you already know from your senses that Remus is the new DADA teacher. quite a fantastic teacher i might add. but its best if you two are kept a secret for now." he was going to say more but James interupted him.

"When can i see my son Albus?"

"Ahh dont worry the time will come when we will let you see him now i do believe you should go back and get Sirius and come here i'll have a room set up for yous that the dementors or anyone can enter except for me its the same as the Fidelous Charm but its just placed on a room here in hogwarts."

"That would be great Albus! i'm glad you believed me and Sirius innocent and that James is actually alive and kickin. I'll go back and get him." i transformed back into my animagus form and James opened the door for me.

**James POV**

"Good thing you believed us Albus would you mind telling Mooney i'm here i'd be glad to see him after so long..."

"Ah of course James i will we'll bring him in here before they get back.."

Albus walked over to the fireplace in his office and Flooed Remus.

"Good evening Albus whats the problem?"

"well i need you in my office right away Remus the password is Chocolate Frogs. i have a great suprise for you."


End file.
